Hidden Feelings
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Jou and Kaiba are hiding their loving feelings from each other until Kaiba finds out about Jou's father. Yugi and the others take control and become matchmakers to get their two friends together. giftfic for Makoto-Elena, JouxSeto, yaoi, boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story that Makoto-Elena requested after winning my contest in 'The Bet'. I hope you like it!!!!**

**********

"Jou, come on! We're going to be late!" Yugi looked nervously down the hallway as Jou sped up to join him.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jou muttered, grinning. Yugi glared at him. "Don't worry, Yug. The teach doesn't mind if I'm late. You'll be fine."

Yugi frowned. He knew the real reason their gym teacher let Jou come to class late was because the blonde ran errands and did favors for him 3 days a week. Jou gladly helped out; it gave him time to shower alone before as well as after class. Jou didn't want anyone to know his father beat him; Yugi knew only because he was a close friend.

"Jou!" Yugi insisted. "Come on! I promised Yami I wouldn't be late to another class this year!"

"Go on, Yug," Jou said. "I'll catch up wit' ya later." Yugi smiled and gladly took off down the hallway.

"I thought dogs needed their master's permission before they skipped obedience school."

Jou turned to see the tall, dark, sexy figure that made up Seto Kaiba. Yeah, you read that right. Sexy. Ever since the Battle City tournament, Jou had developed a major crush on the young CEO.

"Shut up, Kaiba," Jou growled, trying to walk past the brunette. "I'm not in the mood for any of your fuckin' games."

Seto grabbed Jou's collar, pushing him back against a wall. "I don't think I ever gave you permission to leave, mutt," he hissed, using his forearm to keep Jou's back against the wall.

Jou hissed in pain, closing his eyes tightly. Seto's arm was pressing harshly into one of his newer bruises just under his collarbone. The brunette noticed his pained expression and he let up on the blonde. Jou rubbed his chest where Seto had pushed, growling as he headed down the hallway. Seto wanted to know what was hurting Jou and he was determined to find out.

**********

With his driver being sick and it was the last day of school, Seto opted out of driving back to the mansion he and Mokuba shared. He decided to walk home.

"Get the fuck out of my house, you little faggot!"

Seto looked over at the dingy apartment building he was passing and saw a familiar blonde teenager running down the stairs, a broken bottle flying past him and shattering against the wall. "You show your face 'round here, faggot, and I'll fuckin' kill you!"

Seto growled softly as a bottle connected with Jou's shoulder, sending the blonde to his knees as blood seeped through the back of his T-shirt. How dare someone hurt his puppy! Wait, since when did he consider that mutt his? Whatever he felt, he pushed those thoughts away and walked calmly over to the teenager huddled quietly in a corner, his hand clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"W-What're ya doin' here?" Jou growled, trying not to pass out from the pain. He failed. Seto caught him as he keeled over, gently picking him up bridal-style. The brunette made sure to keep an eye on the blonde's injured shoulder as he pushed open the door to his mansion, kicking it shut behind him.

_Mokuba must be at a friend's,_ Seto thought when a familiar black-haired blur didn't come running up to him. The brunette walked quickly up to his room, laying the blonde down on his stomach on the bed. He cut open the blonde's thin T-shirt, looking at the full extent of damage done. Bruises mottled his skin, a few shards of glass were still in his cut, several scars wove their way across his back and chest, and upon turning him over, Seto could clearly see his ribs. Seto's gaze hardened as he saw the condition Jou was in. He turned him back over on his stomach and walked into the bathroom to gather the necessary tools.

A few minutes later, Seto sat beside Jou with tweezers, a small bowl, disinfectant, and a roll of bandages. He pulled the small shards of leftover glass from the cut, setting them in the bowl. Disinfectant was gently rubbed over the cut and bandages were wound tightly around Jou's shoulder. Seto debated taking Jou into another bedroom or calling Yugi, but he decided that his bed was big enough for two. He changed into his blue pajama pants, maneuvering the blonde under the blankets before falling asleep.

**********

_Ugh…my shoulder's killin' me…_

Jou moved an arm over his eyes as a new wave of pain washed over him. He froze, noticing his surroundings. He shot up, ignoring a new spike of pain. _Where am I?_ he thought, looking around. _Looks like Kaiba's place…but why am I in his room?!_ Jou wanted answers and he wanted them now. He slipped on the blue button-up shirt lying next to him, not bothering to button it up, and returned out of Seto's room. He walked around for a few minutes without finding a way downstairs. "How the hell am I supposed to get downstairs?!" he yelled.

"You could ask."

The familiar icy voice hit Jou like a snowball had just been shoved down his shirt. He spun around to see Seto standing behind him in a tight black turtleneck and a pair of black jeans with white socks. "Kaiba," Jou growled, "why am I here and why was I in your bed?"

"You were bleeding, mutt," Seto replied, crossing his arms. "I wasn't going to let you lie there in the dark. You were in my bed because I didn't want to move you."

"Fuck you," Jou growled.

"You don't have the pleasure, mutt," Seto said, smirking at the shocked look on Jou's face.

"I don't have time for this shit," Jou muttered, turning on his heel. "I'm getting' out of here."

"And go where?" Seto asked, stopping the blonde in his tracks. "Your father will kill you if you go back home. You have no choice but to stay here with me and Mokuba."

Jou wanted to yell at the brunette more, but his stupid crush got in the way. "Fine," he mumbled, bowing his head in defeat. "Where's my room?"

Seto smirked at the defeated blonde in front of him. "I'll show you later," he replied. "First, we need you to eat. Follow me."

"I'm not hungry," Jou said as the brunette started to walk away.

"Mutt, I can see your ribs when you breathe," Seto said, looking back over his shoulder. "You need food. Come. With. Me." Jou still didn't move, so Seto grabbed his hand, dragging the boy behind him as he headed downstairs.

All Jou could think of the whole time he was walking was, _He's holding my hand!_

Seto led the blonde into the kitchen, opening the side door that led to their pantry. "You can have anything you want in there," he said, noticing the blonde's look of complete amazement.

"This is about the size of my apartment!" Jou muttered, looking around for something to eat. He looked up and spotted something he wanted on the top shelf. Double-Stuf Oreos. "Jackpot!" Jou reached up, but he was still a good 5 or 6 inches away from his goal. Frowning, he put one foot on a low shelf, raising himself up but he was still at least 2 inches away. Suddenly, the Oreos were taken down from the shelf. Jou hopped off the shelf and saw Seto holding his prized cookies.

"Is this what you wanted, mutt?" he asked, holding out the package. Jou nodded. "Well, until you eat something that counts as real food and not junk food or sweets, you're not getting them." He set them in an even higher cabinet, opening the freezer and holding out a pizza. "Eat. If you need me, just come find me." And with that, Seto left Jou alone in the kitchen holding a frozen pizza in one hand.

Seto walked out to the foyer and headed into his office, sitting down at his desk as his computer automatically started up. He didn't know why he was helping that mutt, but something in him just couldn't say no to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edsgrl16: Aw, how cute!! Seto can't admit his feelings!!!**

**Yami: But you still love him, don't you?**

**Edsgrl16: I just can't help it. But then again, I also still love Jou, so…**

**Jou: Edsgrl!!! Seto's bein' a meanie head!!!**

**Seto: I just didn't let him use my computer. Big deal.**

**Yami: *smacks Seto on the head* Jerk!**

**Seto: Hey! If I deserve to be smacked because I won't let Jou use my computer, then Edsgrl16 should get smacked, too! She's only 14 and she writes this stuff!**

**Edsgrl16: Hey! *crosses arms* I'm 15!!!**

**Seto: And only a sophomore in high school!**

**Edsgrl16: Yami!!!**

**Yami: Seto Kaiba will no longer go on living because he made fun of my hikari. We apologize for the inconvenience. *proceeds to beat the living crap out of Seto***

**********

"Hey, Seto?"

The brunette turned in his chair to see Jou standing in the doorway, a slice of pepperoni pizza in his hands. "What do you want, mutt?" he asked as the blonde took a bite of pizza, a string of cheese going from his mouth to the pizza. Seto gulped.

"I was wonderin'…" Jou continued, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Seto noticed his shirt was still open. "What wouldn't happened if ya didn't walk home? With me, I mean."

"You would've bled to death and no one would've seen you until the next day," Seto replied. "I could've just left you to die, but I didn't want that on my conscience. Happy?"

Jou nodded. "I guess," he mumbled, taking another bite. The doorbell interrupted their happy little conversation, the bell ringing through the mansion.

"Who could that be?" Seto muttered, standing up.

"Yugi and Yami," Jou replied, opening the door. Seto didn't get a chance to yell before Yugi and Yami walked in followed my Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Honda, and Ootogi.

"Never thought you'd be living it up with the rich kids, Jou," Honda teased, putting his friend in a headlock.

"Easy, Honda!" Yugi said, pulling on the brunette's jacket. "Look at his shoulder.

Honda let Jou out of his headlock and the blonde rubbed his neck, wincing slightly. "Sorry, Jou," Honda apologized. "Didn't mean to hurt you."

"S'okay," Jou said, grinning.

"No, it's not," Seto said, glaring down at the brunette. "Jou, your shoulder is bleeding again."

"Hm?" Jou looked down to see blood seeping through the shoulder of his shirt. "Shit, I guess it is. Hey, Kaiba, can you help?" Seto walked away, motioning for the blonde to follow.

"I've never seen Kaiba call Jou by his name, have you?" Duke asked, looking over at his brunette lover.

"Not since I've known either of them," Tristan replied, looking around. "Hey, where's Malik and Marik? They were here a minute ago."

"Don't worry about it," Bakura said, the arm around Ryou's waist tightening slightly. "They're around here making out somewhere. No big deal."

"Yugi, does Jou love Kaiba?" Yami asked, looking down at his smaller lover.

"Yeah, he told me he did after the Battle City tournament that he had a crush on him," Yugi replied. "And I know that Kaiba has a crush on him. Mokuba told me."

Yami grinned. "I have an idea," he said. "We're gonna get those two together."

"What makes you think they'll listen to us?" Bakura asked.

"That's the easy part," Yami replied. "The hard part will be getting them to confess it to each other. That's where you and Ryou come in."

"Ah! Kaiba, that hurts!"

"Relax, mutt, and maybe it won't! Calm down, it shouldn't hurt for much longer."

**(a/n: no, they're not having sex!)**

Jou gritted his teeth again as Seto rubbed more disinfectant over his cut before he rewrapped it. "It didn't hurt that much, mutt," Seto muttered, giving Jou another shirt to wear. "Try not to get blood on this one."

"I'm sorry, Kaiba," Jou fake apologized, scowling. "Next time I decide t' get beat by my father, I'll try not t' inconvenience ya and just bleed t' death! And next time one of my little cuts here decides t' open up, I'll be sure not to be in any of your shitty ass shirts! For fuck's sake! Couldn't ya be nice for once in your fuckin' life?!"

Seto was left staring after the blonde as he stormed out of the room, muttering something about "that fuckin' bastard and his shitty ass shirts".

Jou stormed downstairs, still muttering to himself. "Jou?" Yugi asked worriedly, watching the blonde come up to them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Come on, Kaiba showed me where his theater is and said we could watch anythin' we wanted."

Yugi looked over at Yami before taking Honda, Ootogi, and Ryou with him to walk with Jou, Yami and Bakura staying back a bit. "So, Pharaoh," Bakura said, "looks like the Priest did something to upset the retriever over there. How does your plan work now?"

"Don't underestimate me, tomb robber," Yami growled, glaring at the teenager beside him. "My plan will still work. In fact, with Jou mad at Kaiba, my plan works even better than before."

"Care to explain?" Bakura asked. Yami gave him an evil grin before he started to tell Bakura of his master plan.

"So, whadya wanna watch?" Jou asked, sitting back in one of the large blue couches in front of the theater-sized screen. "We can watch whatever we want and eat whatever we want."

"There's food in here?" Honda asked, looking around.

"In the back," Jou replied, motioning with a hand. Honda turned to the back and his mouth dropped practically to the floor. Against the back wall was a whole snack bar of candy, popcorn, and soda.

"Wow," was the only thing either Ootogi or Honda could say before they started stuffing their faces. Jou got his couch to himself, Yugi and Ryou settled down in a couple of beanbag chairs, Yami and Bakura settled near a wall on a couple chairs to discuss their plans, and Honda and Ootogi stayed at the snack bar to be close to all things filling.

After a few minutes of arguing, they all decided on G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra. They popped the movie in the DVD player and quieted down as the opening credits flashed on the screen. About an hour into the movie, Jou was asleep on the couch, Yugi and Ryou were asleep in their partner's arms, and Honda and Ootogi were passed out behind the snack bar. Seto walked into the theater and immediately noticed Jou. He grabbed a blanket from the linen closet, walking over and draping it over the blonde sprawled out on the couch.

_Why am I caring for this mutt?_ he thought as he stared down at the blonde. He shook his head to clear it and walked out of the room.

Yami and Bakura opened their eyes as Seto walked out of the room. "Phase One complete," Yami whispered, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edsgrl16: Phase one complete!!**

**Jou: What the hell's phase one?!?!**

**Yami: You'll see, puppy. You'll see. *evil grin***

**Seto: Hey! No one calls Jou a puppy but me. *glare***

**Yami: *gives Seto the loser sign and runs off***

**Seto: *runs after Yami***

**Jou: How long do you think they'll try to kill each other?**

**Edsgrl16: Probably as long as we know them 'cause Seto's protective of you and my yami's ****very**** protective of me.**

**Jou: Wanna go get ice cream?**

**Edsgrl16: *smile* You read my mind.**

**********

"Hey, Kaiba?"

Seto looked up from his laptop to see Jou standing in the doorway, a blanket wrapped tightly around him. "Where's your geek squad?" the brunette asked, keeping his cold façade as he talked.

"They're still asleep," Jou replied, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. "Do ya have any cold medicine?"

Seto mentally rolled his eyes. "Follow me." The blonde followed him to the bathroom and watched as he opened up a medicine cabinet. He pulled out a red and white box. "Will Tylenol work?" Jou nodded, taking the two pills offered to him. "If you don't feel better in half an hour, come find me." And with that, Seto left Jou and went back to his computer, bringing up his work again. The blonde headed back downstairs to where the rest of his friends were still sleeping, surprised to see Yami sitting on his couch while Yugi continued to sleep in his beanbag chair.

"Yami?" Jou walked over and sat next to the Egyptian spirit. "What are ya doin' awake? I thought ya was asleep wit' Yugi."

"Jou, how much of your things did you bring with you from your father's apartment?" Yami asked, leaning back against the couch with his arm resting on the back.

"A pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, a pair of socks, and a pair of sneakers," Jou replied, holding the blanket around his shoulders.

"How much is still left in your room?"

"Um…" Jou had to think about this one a little. "All my clothes, my school stuff, and…my deck! I completely forgot about dat!"

"Why don't you go get them?" Yami asked. This had to work. Jou wouldn't leave his deck alone where his father could either sell it or destroy it. "Tomorrow, when you're feeling better."

"Thanks, Yami," Jou said. "I almost forgot about my deck. I'd be in big trouble if I lost it." _Not to mention my contacts are still there and if I lose those, I'm in __big__ trouble, _he thought. He sneezed.

"Bless you," Yami said, going back over to the still-sleeping Yugi.

"I'm gonna get some sleep," Jou said, wiping his nose with his sleeve again. "I'll see ya later." He walked out of the room and Bakura opened his eyes.

"Did he go for it?" he asked, shifting slightly in his position under Ryou.

"Hook, line, and sinker (1)," Yami replied, his evil grin matching that of the tomb robbers. "Tomorrow, we'll get them together."

Jou walked upstairs, looking around for a place to go to sleep. He had left his blanket downstairs and was wearing the blue button-up shirt he'd gotten from Seto and a pair of black jeans. The shirt was still unbuttoned, which probably how he'd gotten a cold in the first place. The Tylenol seemed to be helping a little; he felt less stuffed up, he just needed sleep and he'd be fine. He stopped as he passed Seto's bedroom door, peeking in. The brunette had gone back down to his office, wanting to finish his work where no one would bother him. _I'm sure Kaiba won't mind if I just sleep in here for tonight,_ Jou thought, walking in and closing the door behind him. _I can't find another room and his bed looks so soft._ That settled it. Jou slid under the blankets of Seto's bed, curling up in warmth. He closed his eyes, breathed in the musky scent of Seto's cologne, and fell asleep.

"Big brother?"

This time, instead of Jou, it was Mokuba who appeared in the office doorway. "Brother, you need to go to sleep," he said.

Seto smiled inwardly. He knew his brother only wanted the best for him and didn't want to fight with him right now. "I'll go to up to bed right now, okay?" he asked, seeing his little brother's approving nod. He saved his work and turned off his computer and lights, walking out of his office and up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and stopped short at the sight of Jou sleeping soundly in his bed. Seto wanted to go right over and push the mutt out of his bed and demand to know what he was doing but his stupid crush got in the way. His soon-to-be puppy was lying so innocently under the blankets, his hair falling into his eyes. Seto gave a small smile as he sat in a chair next to the bed. He could've watched Jou sleep forever, but he needed his sleep, too. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

Yami and Bakura peeked their heads into the doorway to Seto's room, seeing Jou asleep in the bed and Seto asleep in a chair next to the bed. "Well, at least they're sleeping together," Yami whispered.

"But not in the way they should be," Bakura muttered, scowling softly.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Yugi and Ryou were the next to wake up and, not finding their yamis anywhere near, decided to start on their part of the master plan. A trenchcoat, laptop, disk, doughnut, T.V., and DVD (2) later, they walked back into the theater, smiling.

**********

**I've always wanted to use that line…I've never had the right conversation to say it, though.**

**I know it sounds kinda confusing. Honestly, I was looking around my room while I was writing it and came up with a plan using the first things I saw. It'll make total sense when we get to the plan, though.**

**Another chapter done!!! See the little green button down there? Huh? Do ya? Well, push it. I dare ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yami: Did you figure out the plan yet?**

**Edsgrl116: Yep! *smile* And it's gonna be awesome!!**

**Yami: You've been in the chocolate drawer again, haven't you?**

**Edsgrl16: *bounces off walls***

**Yami: *groan***

**********

"Mhm…"

Jou slowly opened his eyes, wishing he'd taken out his contacts before going to sleep. Now his eyes hurt like crazy. He forced himself out of bed, thanked the gods that Seto was still asleep and headed into the bathroom. He decided against keeping his contacts in, tossing them in the garbage can beside the sink. Jou stepped lightly as he walked back into the bedroom, going for the dresser against the side wall. He pulled out a light blue T-shirt and pulled it on as he headed downstairs. He slipped on his sneakers and headed out the front door, making sure it closed quietly behind him. Taking a deep breath, the brave little blonde walked down the street to his father's apartment. _Please don't be home,_ was Jou's only thought as he slid through the window in his old room. He grabbed a duffel bag and started stuffing clothes, school books, his deck, his contacts, everything he needed into it. A loud bang interrupted him and he looked up to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen if ya came back?" he growled, taking a step closer.

Seto's eyes fluttered open and he stretched his arms over his head. He immediately noticed Jou was gone and stood up, walking out of his bedroom. "Jou?" he called, loud enough that the blonde would surely hear it wherever he was. There was a small noise downstairs and he looked over the banister to see Jou staggering through the front door with a duffel bag slung over his back. Blood trailed behind him. Seto's instincts kicked in and he ran down the stairs, wanting to know exactly what had happened with the blonde. "Jou," he breathed, not wanting to believe his eyes. Blood covered Jou's shoulder, indicating that his cut had been reopened and from the looks of it, had gotten even worse. There was a small cut on his cheek, steadily dripping blood down his face that dripped down off his chin and onto his shirt as well as the floor in front of him.

"K-Kaiba?" For some reason, Jou didn't look at him, keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him.

"Jou, did you go back to your father's?" Seto asked. Silence was his answer. The brunette's gaze hardened. "What did I tell you, mutt?! You knew what would happen and you still went!! You're lucky he didn't kill you!! What was so important that you had to go back?!"

"My deck," Jou replied, keeping his head bowed. _And my contacts 'cause I couldn't ask ya for new ones without ya askin'._ "Why are you so concerned? I'm still alive and ya can still tease me all ya want. Why do ya care?"

"Because I love you, you stupid mutt!!!" Seto wanted to slap himself for saying that. Sure, he was madly in love with the blonde that was standing in front of him and he didn't want to see him hurt. He didn't want him to find out like this, however. Contrary to popular belief, Seto Kaiba was romantic; he only let certain people see that side of him, though.

"Ya…Ya what?" Jou couldn't get the idea of Seto loving him wrapped around his mind. Sure, he'd been in love with the young CEO since the Battle City Tournament, but that didn't mean he actually believed that Seto could return his feelings. That he'd love him back.

"I love you, mutt," Seto repeated. It took all his courage just to say those three little words. Calling Jou a mutt was easy. It was reflex from years of practice.

Jou gave him a genuine smile, but his eyes remained glued to the floor. "If ya love me," he said, wanting to know that the brunette was serious in his confession, "kiss me."

Seto growled softly. Secretly, though, he wanted nothing more than to drag the blonde upstairs to his room and pound him into the mattress. But, if a kiss was all Jou wanted, then a kiss Seto would give him. The brunette moved his hand up and took hold of Jou's chin, lifting it slightly. The blonde had his eyes closed already and he wondered why, but decided not to ask as he leaned down slightly. Seto gently pressed his lips to Jou's, finally kissing the boy he'd dreamed about for months on end.

Jou gave a small moan, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The brunette's tongue snaked out and dove into the blonde's mouth. The two danced a battle of dominance, Seto eventually winning. He tasted everything that was Jou. The taste that couldn't be described as anything but Jounouchi Katsuya. But there was a slight taste of cinnamon there as well.

Eventually, the two had to part before they passed out from lack of oxygen. Jou still had his eyes closed, but he smiled as he tried to get his breathing back under control. "Do you believe me now?" Seto asked.

"I love ya, too," Jou said, still smiling. He tried to bow his head again but the older took his chin again.

"Why do you still have your eyes closed?" he asked. "You had them closed before, too."

"I-I don't have my contacts in," Jou admitted. He couldn't believe the first person he was going to willingly tell about this was Seto Kaiba. "I fell asleep in my last pair and had to throw them out. I didn't want to ask ya for money for more and my only spares were at my old place."

"I thought you had 20/20 vision," Seto said. He was a little confused, but ready to listen to what the blonde had to say.

"I do," Jou replied. His eyes were still closed. "They're colored contacts. I started wearin' them around the time when my dad started drinkin'. He said they reminded him of my mom and my eyes just make people nervous."

Seto was still a little confused. Jou wore colored contacts? So, if his eyes weren't the hazel brown he'd thought them to be, what color were they? "Pup, please open your eyes," he said, a hint of dominance in his voice.

Jou took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He let his eyes open, staring into Seto's azure eyes. Seto stared at Jou for a couple seconds before a small smile broke out on his face. "Puppy," he whispered, brushing a stray lock out of the blonde's face, "you have beautiful eyes. Why you would try to hide them is beyond me." The eyes he was still staring into were a deep ruby color, showing the spirit of the blonde in them.

"Really?" Jou smiled again. "You're the first person I've ever told and I'm just glad ya aren't inchin' away from me."

"They fit you," Seto said, tipping the blonde's chin up for another kiss. This one was short, but passionate all the same. He picked Jou up bridal-style, heading upstairs. "We need to get you fixed up," was his answer at Jou's yelps. "Tell me something, puppy. How long have you liked me?"

"Like ya or like ya like ya?" was Jou's reply.

"Both," Seto replied, kicking open his bedroom door. He set his puppy on the bed and headed into the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later with a roll of bandages, disinfectant, and a box of smaller band-aids. It was just like the night Seto had brought Jou in from the streets.

"I've liked ya since the Duelist Kingdom, maybe before then," Jou replied, stripping off his shirt with a small hiss of pain. Seto looked over the damage quickly. Besides the cut on his cheek, Jou's cut on his shoulder had widened slightly and gotten a little longer and he had a couple new bruises on his chest. "I figured that I had a crush on ya after the Battle City tournament."

"I never figured out how you managed to get into that tournament," Seto muttered, sticking a band-aid on the blonde's cheek.

"Rare hunters," Jou stated simply, smirking down at the teenager tending to his wounds. "Ya had me rated as a two-star duelist and I would've never qualified." He looked down at the brunette rubbing disinfectant over his shoulder, wincing a little in pain. "Ya don't really think I'm a two-star duelist, do ya?"

"Not since what had happened during the finals," Seto said. "I actually never thought you were a two-star duelist. I keep knocking you down and treating you like I did to cover the fact that I used every opportunity to get close to you because I liked you but I didn't know what you'd say or even if you were gay."

Jou thought it was kind of sweet that Seto was opening up like this to him. He yelped in pain as Seto gave his newly bandaged shoulder a small tap. "That hurts, ya bastard!" he yelled, glaring at the teenager standing in front of him.

"Now now, puppy," he scolded, gently pushing the blonde down on the bed on his back. "Is that anyway to speak to your master?" Jou didn't say anything, preferring to keep glaring at him. Seto smirked inwardly and attacked Jou's neck, drawing out a moan from the shorter. Seto gently sucked on a patch of skin, intending to make a mark that would show his possession of the blonde. He bit down at the last second. Jou let out a breathy gasp, his hands coming up to Seto's shoulders. The brunette gently licked at the large purple mark between the blonde's neck and uninjured shoulder, coming up to gently kiss him on the lips. "Now you're mine," he whispered, giving Jou another kiss. He looked into Jou's ruby red eyes for a second before sliding under the blankets of his bed with him. He pulled the blonde up against his chest until he was spooning, barely hearing the words that Jou whispered.

"I'm yours."

**********

**What do you think? Good? Not good? Come on, guys, I need your feedback. And I know Yugi and Ryou's part of the plan didn't come into play this chapter, but it will soon! I promise! After all, this is a yaoi story, no? We need a good lemon scene and the plan may be a part of it. Who knows? I seriously don't right now, but I'm sure the idea fairy will come to me today. That is, if the first day of school today doesn't get to me first. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Edsgrl16: *singing to the tune of 'We are gonna play Blue's Clues'* Seto admitted his feelings, Jou admitted his feelings, they both admitted their feelings, now they're gonna have sex!**

**Yami: Stop watching Blue's Clues and stop getting onto my computer.**

**Edsgrl16: *pout* You take away all my fun, Yami.**

**Yami: It's my job, hikari. **

**********

Seto brought his arms closer to him, but the warmth he'd hoped wasn't a dream was gone. He had a fleeting thought that Jou had left him when his eyes landed on the sheet of white paper where the blonde had been sleeping. "Got hungry and didn't want to wake you," he read, standing up. "Down in the kitchen." The brunette smiled slightly and headed downstairs.

Jou was sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen, a small stack of pancakes in his hands. He brought the one in his hand up to his mouth, quickly eating and swallowing it. Seto walked into the kitchen to see Jou licking his fingers clean. "You're awake!" he noticed. "How did yo—"

Seto promptly shut the boy up with a demanding kiss. He could taste the syrup Jou just had mixed with what tasted like cinnamon again. He pulled away slowly, staring into Jou's red eyes. "Just wanted to make sure it was real," Seto whispered, tracing a finger down his cheek. His hand continued down Jou's neck and slipped the shirt off his uninjured shoulder. He pressed down slightly on the mark he'd made. The blonde yelped slightly, a grin coming to the brunette's face. He latched his mouth onto Jou's collarbone, sucking and biting until he'd made a nice new mark. "Mine," he growled possessively.

Jou breathed heavily as Seto trailed his way up his neck and jaw. "I'm yours," he breathed, leaning his head back to give the older boy more access. "Only yours."

The slam of the front door interrupted them. Jou quickly buttoned up his shirt, concealing the two very noticeable marks on his shoulder and neck. "Where are you going, puppy?" Seto blocked his blushing puppy from leaving the kitchen. "I'm not done with you yet."

"I need my contacts," Jou said, his ruby eyes glancing nervously around him. "Please, Seto." The sight of his puppy begging did it. Seto stepped out of the way and Jou raced upstairs.

"Big brother!" The black blur that was Mokuba ran into the kitchen, promptly landing in his brother's waiting arms. Seto gave his little brother a tight hug before setting him back on the ground. "Is Jou still here?" A small glare formed on the younger Kaiba's face. "You didn't send him away, did you?"

The blonde in question snuck up behind him and got the younger in a headlock. "Aw, come on!" he teased. "Give me some credit, Mokuba!" His now hazel-colored eyes looked up at Seto for a split second, a small smile on his face.

"Okay, okay!" Mokuba yelled, squirming in Jou's grip. "I give! Uncle!"

Jou laughed as he released Mokuba from his hold, ruffling his hair slightly. "Mokuba, go do your homework," Seto ordered, gently pushing his little brother out of the kitchen.

Mokuba pouted a little, but ran off to his room. He pulled a walkie-talkie out of his back pocket and pressed the talk button. "Magician One," he called, "this is Little Blue-Eyes. Phase Two complete."

"Roger that," Yugi's voice came over the radio. "Initiate Phase Three."

Mokuba turned off his radio and stuck it back in his back pocket. He headed quietly headed back downstairs and grabbed the plate that held the four doughnuts Ryou and Yugi had grabbed a couple nights before. Setting them in front of a fan in the middle of their theater, he turned down the thermostat and laid Seto's favorite white trench coat on the couch in front of the doughnuts. _Jou won't be able to resist the scent,_ he thought, grinning evilly. Mokuba slid the DVD into the player and set it on a timer to play. Meanwhile, Yami had been hooking up Seto's laptop with his shadow magic, popping the disk into the drive. He prepared it so that when Seto turned it on, the disk would automatically play and hopefully, make him want the blonde even more than he already did and want no more harm to ever come to him. He pressed the talk button on his walkie-talkie. "Little Blue-Eyes, Magician One, this is Pharaoh Slifer," he called, smiling inwardly to himself. "Phase Three is complete."

Jou sniffed the air around him, smelling something really good coming from somewhere in the mansion. "Doughnuts," he mumbled, walking toward where the smell was coming from. He eventually walked into the theater room, immediately noticing how cold it was. He noticed Seto's trench coat lying on the back of the couch and smiled, knowing his new boyfriend wouldn't mind if he just borrowed it to keep him warm. Jou slipped on the long white trench coat, the ends of it dragging lightly on the ground. He sat back on the couch and reached for one of the chocolate doughnuts in front of him when the T.V. started up, the movie Titanic coming onto the screen. Jou soon found himself wrapped up in the tragic love story of Jack and Rose.

Meanwhile, Seto was walking into his office after remembering he needed to print out a report for a meeting later on. He'd lost track of Jou a few minutes ago, but he was sure a fresh-baked pizza and his little blonde puppy would come running. Seto turned on his laptop, but instead of his usual background coming up, the disk that was placed by Yami in the drive started running. A powerpoint came up, flashing black on the screen and catching the brunette's attention.

An eerie voice sounded from the speakers, saying the words that gently flashed on the screen. "Jounouchi Katsuya, age 18," the voice said. This time, statistics started fading in on the screen in a large red font. "Times been in the hospital: 52. Times sent to the emergency room: 34." Seto's eyes widened and his knuckles turned white from his grip on his office chair as more statistics flashed by on the screen. "Number of times been beat by his father: 429." This made Seto slam his computer against the wall, but the projection was being projected onto the wall in front of him. The voice had stopped talking. There were no more stats being shown, just pictures now. Pictures that made Seto want to hide his puppy away from the world. The pictures flashing in front of his eyes were from what looked like doctors. They were pictures of Jou. His Jou. Of his bruises and cuts. Of everything he'd ever gone through. Of the pain he'd endured. Of what he'd suffered over the years. Seto was about ready to tear his own hair out. He tore out every electronic appliance in the entire room and the room went dark. The only sounds were his heavy pants.

"That does it," he muttered, leaning over slightly. "Jou will never get hurt again as long as I live." He turned sharply out the door and headed toward the sound of the music he started hearing. Seto turned toward the theater room and found the blonde asleep on the couch. Jou looked so peaceful with Seto's trench coat wrapped around him, a plate with several brown crumbs sitting on the table in front of him. The credits of Titanic scrolled down the screen in front of him, soft music floating from the speakers. Seto picked the blonde up from his spot on the couch bridal-style and gently carried him upstairs. He made sure to pay careful attention to his cut and all his bruises so as not to hurt the blonde more. Seto gently slid the blonde underneath the blankets of his bed, slipping off the trench coat beforehand. He slid in behind Jou, slowly and gently wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I promise, puppy," he whispered, brushing a soft kiss to the back of Jou's head. "I promise with everything I own that I won't ever hurt you or let you get hurt again. You have my word."

Seto knew Jou couldn't hear him, but he could swear he heard a whispered voice saying, "Even you can't promise that."

Mokuba, Ryou, and Yugi moved quickly to clean up the mess they had caused. "Phase Three complete," Mokuba whispered into his walkie-talkie. "Seto'll be taking good care of Jou now."

"And Jou will fight back with that fiery spirit Kaiba first fell in love with," Yami said back through the radio. "Time to start the final Phase Four."


	6. Chapter 6

Jou woke up with a horrible stomachache the next day. _Ugh…_ he thought, moving a hand to his forehead. _I shouldn't have eaten all those doughnuts._ He slid out of Seto's arms and walked into the bathroom. He took 2 Tylenol again and looked at his shoulder. It didn't hurt anymore and there were a couple spots where blood had seeped through. He slowly peeled off the soiled cloth, wincing slightly, and smiled as he dropped it in the trash can. The cut had almost completely healed up, leaving behind a ragged whitish line.

"What are you doing, pup?"

Seto came up behind him and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his head. "I was feelin' kinda sick," Jou replied. "But look! I'm healed…for the most part…"

Seto gave a small smile, but his face fell again as he rested his chin on Jou's messy blonde hair. "What's wrong?" the blonde asked, looking up at him.

Seto smiled again, kissing him again. "Nothing," he said, releasing the smaller. He walked back into his room to get changed. He knew he couldn't keep Jou from getting hurt, as if Jou would let him, but he could at least try. The blonde walked back into the room just as Seto finished dressing and grabbed his metal briefcase.

"You leavin'?" he asked, crawling onto the bed.

"There have been too many problems at KaibaCorp," Seto replied. "I'm sorry." Jou pouted slightly, but went to go find clothes as the brunette left.

Mokuba walked in as Jou pulled one of Seto's turtlenecks on, the bottom hem going past the waist of his jeans. "Jou, where's Seto?" Mokuba asked. He knew where his brother was, but he had to put on an act for their plan.

"He went to work," the blonde replied, slipping on a pair of sneakers.

Mokuba's eyes flicked up to meet Jou's and he stopped for a split second. _Red eyes?_ "Why don't you go say hi?" he suggested.

"B-But…he just left." Jou looked really confused.

Mokuba smiled. "My big brother's driver gets him to work in nothing flat. He's probably stressed out already. Seeing you would cheer him up."

"Kay, then. Thanks."

The younger Kaiba stopped in the doorway before he walked away. "By the way," he looked over his shoulder, "love the eyes." He walked away.

Jou's eyes widened. _What did he say?_ He raced into the bathroom and looked in a mirror. Scarlet stared back at him. Jou frantically tore through what he'd saved from his father's apartment, but his contacts were gone. _I can't go out looking like this!!_ He spotted a pair of sunglasses and smiled.

**********

Jou had walked down to KaibaCorp fine, gotten in the building with no problem, found his way up to Seto's office, and was being stopped by his fucking secretary! What is wrong with this picture?

"I'm sorry, but you need an appointment," Mizu, the secretary, said, pushing Jou back. "Mr. Kaiba has no time for worthless street rats like you."

Jou glared at her, but it was hard to tell from behind his sunglasses. "You've gotta be kiddin' me," he muttered. "I'm Seto Kaiba's freakin' boyfriend and I can't even see him!"

Seto's office door burst open. "Mizu!" he growled, glaring at her. "What is the problem out here?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba," she apologized. "I was just trying to get rid of a boy." Seto looked where Mizu was motioning, but no one was there. "What? He was there a minute ago."

"Please keep it down," Seto ordered, slamming his door shut.

"Wow, I wouldn't wanna be one of your employees."

Seto turned around and saw Jou sitting on the edge of his desk. "Jou," he breathed. "So you're the one who was bothering her." Jou smiled, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose. "Why are you wearing those?"

"I couldn't find my contacts," Jou replied as Seto walked closer.

"I know." The brunette placed a hand on the desk beside Jou. "I threw them out." Jou started to argue when Seto placed a hand over his mouth. He used his other hand to pull the glasses off. "You have beautiful eyes, puppy. I want people to see that." He ran a hand down the blonde's cheek. "Not that I mind, but why are you here?"

"Mokuba said ya could be stressed and I could help," Jou replied.

Seto smiled a little. "He was right," he said, pulling the blonde into a short but loving kiss.

"Mr. Kaiba."

Mizu's now-annoying voice came over the phone intercom, interrupting the couple's kiss. Seto growled at the phone. "Go ahead," Jou said, twirling the sunglasses between his fingers. "You're gonna hafta answer it sometime."

Seto pushed the intercom button, still growling softly. "What?"

"Miss Reina is here for her meeting with you," Mizu informed him.

Seto groaned softly, shutting off the intercom. "Miss Reina?" Jou asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Her father's sick and she offered to come in his place because she has all her father's business skills," Seto explained, rubbing his temples. He noticed Jou's pout and gave a small smile. "Don't worry, puppy. You're the only one for me."

"Better be," Jou smirked, hopping off Seto's desk.

"Where do you think you're going?" The brunette grabbed Jou's arm before he could get far. "I'm expecting you to be here when I get back."

"But, Seto!" Jou gave his boyfriend puppy-dog eyes and a pouting face. The ruby color of his eyes helped with the pout. "Please? I'll do anything…"

"Anything?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"When ya get home," Jou said in barely a whisper, a seductive grin creeping its way onto his face. Seto licked his lips, his mind already in the gutter. The blonde grinned, sliding the sunglasses back on his face. "See ya later!"

Seto groaned. He wanted this meeting to be done and done now.

Jou walked through the front doors of the Kaiba Mansion, still smiling. _I know Seto threw away my contacts for a reason, but I really wish I could go outside without wearing sunglasses,_ he thought, tossing his glasses to the couch. He scrunched up his nose, smelling something strange coming from upstairs.

Mokuba watched as Jou ventured upstairs in search of the smell, pressing a button on the walkie-talkie in his hand. "This is Little Blue-Eyes," he said softly. "Retriever is heading upstairs. My brother should be home soon."

"Magician One ready to go." Yugi's voice came over the radio. "Angel One is done with his part as well as Demon Thief and Slifer Pharaoh. Over and out."

Mokuba smiled as he turned off his walkie-talkie. _Even my brother needs someone,_ he thought, walking into the kitchen. _And Jou is the one for him._

Jou walked through a hallway near Seto's bedroom, still following the strange smell. He peered through the slightly open door to Seto's room and looked around in confusion as he walked in. _What the heck?_

There were a few lit candles in blue and red adorning a few of the dressers and tables. Soft romantic music floated through the room from a small stereo system on the wall near the window. A small pile of clothes sat on the bed with a small piece of paper resting on top.

_Put these on. Seto loves these clothes and would really love it if you wore them._

Jou looked a little confused, but looked through the clothes on the bed. There was a long sleeved dark blue silk shirt and a pair of black slacks, a black leather collar under the clothes. Jou was still confused, but changed into the clothes and buckled the collar around his neck.

"Jou?"

Seto's voice sounded from downstairs, a smile coming to Jou's face. He walked downstairs to see Seto hanging up his infamous white trench coat and setting his briefcase down. The brunette looked up when he heard footsteps and saw the blonde smiling down at him from halfway down the staircase.

"So how was your meeting?" Jou asked as Seto walked up to him.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Seto asked back, licking his lips a little.

"They were in your room," Jou replied, picking at the end of his shirt. "There's music and candles in there, too."

"And the collar?" Seto took a step even closer.

"It was on your bed with these clothes." Jou ran a finger over the leather collar still buckled around his neck. "I kinda like it."

Seto grinned, running a hand through Jou's blond hair. "I love it," was the whispered agreement before the brunette kissed Jou, ravaging his mouth until he couldn't breathe anymore. "Shall we take this upstairs?" he whispered, nibbling lightly on his ear.

Jou moaned his agreement, not resisting a bit as Seto picked him up and carried him up to his room.

**********

**I know, I know. I left ya off at a bad part and ya'll are probably super pissed at me. But never fear! The yaoi fairy is here! She has come to bring you all sorts of yaoi goodness. Which means next chapter will be pure yaoi goodness! Readers beware!**

**(Or not. You know, whatever you want.)**


End file.
